


Tickle Me Softly

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were younger, tussling would always result in Sam being pinned by Dean.  Now though, he was bigger, stronger and Dean would get what was coming to him for his teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by this picture:
> 
> http://lipglosskaz.tumblr.com/post/54219648537
> 
> Because...because, just amazing and delicious and that little hole in the armpit is perfect and fantastic.
> 
> Now translated into Chinese by the very, very wonderful Zhangyu! You can find a link here: http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=144842&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D28%26typeid%3D28

 

**  
**

  
Sam stretched, putting his hands behind his head and leaned back against the barn wall, watching Dean’s feet as he tapped along with the Metallica playing from the stereo.  He was under some junker that Bobby had asked him to take a look at before they took off.  Sam had thrown on a old, ratty t-shirt to help, but Dean had pushed him away before he had even been able to get close.    
  
“You’ll only hurt her Sammy.  She needs a gentle touch.”    
  
He had protested, but Dean had been insistent in pushing him off, telling him to go do something useful.  So here he was.  Thirty feet away, sunbathing while he watched Dean.  Might as well catch up on a nap in the sun while Dean worked.  Jerk deserved it for not letting him help.   
  
“Wake up Sammy.  If I let you get sunburnt, you’re gonna bitch.”  Dean kicked the bottom of Sam’s boot, watching as he opened his eyes slowly to stare at him.    
  
Sam frowned.  “I was sleeping.”    
  
Dean looked Sam over, taking in the ratty t-shirt and old jeans.  “Do you need to take yourself clothes shopping there?  Looks like your stuff is worn to hell.”    
  
He shrugged.  “Doesn’t bother me.”  
  
Dean stepped closer, reaching out to poke his finger into the hole in the pit of Sam’s shirt.  His lips curled into a smirk.  “You sure about that?”  He felt Sam tense, but it was too late.  He bent his fingers and tickled Sam, watching him try to squirm away.  
  
“Dean!!”  Sam pushed at Dean’s hand, trying to get away with him.  “Jerk!  Get off of me!”    
  
“Not a chance Sammy!”  Dean laughed and stepped closer, watching as Sam burst into laughter against his will.    
  
Sam kicked out at Dean’s legs, knocking him over and stopping the tickle attack.  He grabbed Dean’s hands before he could start again and straddled his waist, pinning him to the ground.  Dean was laughing and grinning at him, his eyes crinkled.  Sam grinned back at him.  “I’m bigger than you now.”    
  
Dean scoffed and tried to sit up, bucking his hips to get Sam to move.  “I could still kick your ass if I wanted to.”    
  
“Yes, probably.  But right now I’ve got you pinned and I want you to say uncle before I let you move.”  Sam said, leaning closer, his hair falling down around his face as he grinned at Dean.  “Cause you can’t get away right now.”    
  
“Just let me up Sammy.”  Dean pushed to get up again and frowned when Sam didn’t let him up.  “Sam.  Come on.”    
  
Sam smirked.  “No.  Beg.  You’ve made me do it so many times, this is my payback.  Say Uncle and beg.”    
  
Dean growled and started to fight against Sam’s hold in earnest.  He wriggled his hips and tried to get enough leverage to flip them over, but Sam’s hands tightened around his wrists and kept him pinned in place.  “Fuck, Sam, let me up!”    
  
He chuckled, staring down at Dean as he shook his head.  “Not a chance.  Not after years of me asking you to do the same thing.  You always made me beg Dean.  Or don’t you remember?”  Sam leaned down closer, almost close enough for their noses to brush together.  “I sure do.”    
  
Dean jerked and grunted in Sam’s hold.  He squirmed again and glared up at Sam.  Fucking Sam sitting on him like that.    
  
Sam wiggled and made himself comfortable.  If it had the added benefit of teasing his brother and letting him feel what he could never have?  Yeah.  Benefits.  He grinned at Dean.  “Guess we’re gonna be here a while.  Is that all you’ve got in you Dean?  I’m surprised.  I thought you would put up more of a fight.”    
  
“Damnit Sam, let me up already.”  Fucking hell, and with Sam squirming like that, he was in real danger of Sam feeling something he should never, ever know about.    
  
Sam lowered his voice and smirked at Dean.  “Then beg me.”  He watched Dean flush and wiggled against him again, wanting to see his brother squirm for once.    
  
Dean gasped and clenched his eyes shut.  Fuck.  He was half-hard already.  He had to get Sam off of him right now.  “Sam, fucking move.”    
  
“What are you afraid of Dean?  Afraid that begging for your brother to move makes you a girl?”  Sam pitched his voice lower and leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “Or are you afraid that I might notice just how much you seem to like me on top of you like this?”  He rocked his hips down and gave a slow grind against Dean.    
  
“Sam, get-”  
  
“Off?”  Sam raised an eyebrow and rocked against Dean again, his ass rubbing against the erection he could feel.  “I’m trying, if you hadn’t noticed.”  He shifted and smirked.  “Unless you think I’m not enjoying myself enough.  I could just do this.”  Sam lined them up and rocked his hips forward, a breathless moan escaping at the friction.    
  
Dean strained against Sam’s hold, starting to fight him in earnest.  He bit down on his lip to keep a moan from escaping when Sam rocked against him again, their jeans doing nothing to stop how fucking good it felt.  “Sam, god...what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”    
  
Sam bent his head and licked a slow line up Dean’s neck.  “Teasing you for that bullshit about me working on the car.  Think you need a demonstration of just how ‘gentle’ my touch can be.”  He shoved Dean’s arm up quickly and shifted his hold so he had both of Dean’s wrists trapped in one hand.  Sam had to exert a considerable amount more strength to keep Dean pinned, but it was worth it to watch all of his muscles bunch and flex as he strained.  
  
“Sam, damnit, let me-”  
  
He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, rocking his hips slowly, letting his cock drag over Dean’s, tormenting the both of them.  Sam forced his eyes open and stared at Dean, into his eyes that were dark with lust.  “Dean, yes, Dean you’re so hard for me.  I can feel it, so good.  You’re so good.  More.  Please Dean.”  He begged.    
  
Dean bit down on his lip, his whole body shuddering.  Fuck.  This was worse than torture.  “Sammy...I can’t-”  This was his little brother.  He was sick, twisted for wanting this.    
  
Sam shifted to kiss Dean’s cheek and pressed his lips there.  “Dean.  ‘s just me.  Come on.”  He felt Dean go lax under him and figured that he was going to try to make another ploy to escape.  Sure enough, Dean kicked his legs out and bucked, almost succeeding in throwing him off to the side.    
  
The downside to fighting as hard as he was was the rubbing against Sam that was required.  His whole body shuddered.  This wasn’t fair.  Dean bit down on his lip and fought the urge to thrust and rub against Sam.  “Sam.  We can’t.”    
  
“Why not?”  Sam whispered against Dean’s cheek.  “There’s no one here to tell us it’s wrong.  Half of the time you and I get mistaken for a couple anyway.  Wanted you since I knew what that meant.  Please Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed.  Fuck he was screwed.  “Sam, being mistaken for a couple is not a good argument for us to fuck around.  What were they teaching you at Stanford?  Christ.”  He groaned loudly as Sam rocked against him again.  
  
“Fine.  You saying you don’t want this?  Your eyes are telling me different.”  Sam leaned down and brushed their noses together, feeling Dean tremble.  “Do you Dean?  Do you want it?”    
  
He was going to go to hell for this.  Hell.  Because as much as he wanted to break free of Sam’s hold and run far enough away that Sam would never think of this again, Dean knew he was more likely to pull him close.  “You’re making a mistake Sam.”    
  
Sam chuckled and shook his head, leaning down to brush their lips together.  “No.  The mistake was thinking I could replace you with someone else.  Maybe for a little while.  But it’s always been you Dean.  Always.”  
  
“Sam.”  Dean arched, the groan of Sam’s name escaping him before he could stop it.  “Fuck.  I’m going to hell for this.”  He spread his legs slowly, letting Sam sink between them, the friction of their cocks rubbing together even more pronounced now.    
  
“It’s okay Dean.”  Sam whispered, rubbing his nose against Dean’s cheek.  “Because I’ll be right there beside you.”  He rocked forward, his breath coming out in a low pant against Dean’s skin.  “Fuck Dean, you feel so good.”    
  
Dean nodded and bit down on his lip, closing his eyes.  All of it felt too good to possibly be true.  Sam rocked against him again and it was like sparks flew.  He shuddered.  Dean strained against Sam’s hold again.  He wanted Sam closer, wanted those lips on his, each pant of breath in his mouth.  Sam was holding out on him.  Frustrating.  “Sam.  Let me go.  Gotta touch you.  Need to touch you.”    
  
Sam hesitated only a moment before he let go of Dean.  If Dean was gonna punch him, he would deserve it, there was nothing to be said about that.  He would just have to suck it up and deal.  He immediately let his fingers dive into Dean’s short hair and pull him in for a kiss.  He would have at least this before Dean punched him.  He would.    
  
Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and yanked him down harder, growling into the kiss.  “I’m not a chick.  Stop being fucking gentle.”  He ordered, wrapping his legs around the back of Sam’s thighs.  “Come on Sam.”  He growled.    
  
“Fuck.”  Sam groaned, flexing his thighs and grinding harder against Dean.  This time, Dean let him start a rhythm, rocking eagerly against each other.  Fuck.  It felt too good to possibly be true.    
“Yes, Dean!”  
  
“So hard for me, aren’t you baby boy?”    
  
Sam’s entire body shuddered and suddenly his orgasm was much closer than he really wanted to think about.  “Fuck.  Dean.”    
  
Dean chuckled.  “Two can play that game Sam.  You gonna come for me beautiful boy? So hard and so sweet, you just want.  Want so much, don’t you?” He reached up to trail his fingers through Sam’s hair before wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscle there.  “Want me to make you come, just like this, don’t you?”    
  
“Yes, Dean, please, fuck, you’re so good, so beautiful, I want.”  Sam whined, unable to stop the words spilling out of his mouth as he moved faster, his hips rocking insistently against Dean.  “Dean, please.  Please.  Gonna come.  Wanna come for you.”  

He sucked in a breath, then blew it out in a quick moment.  “Christ Sam, you tryin’ to kill me?”  Dean could already tell it wasn’t going to take him long, Sam’s body was wound too tight, moving desperately.  “Go ahead Sammy.  I’m watching.”    
  
Fuck, he didn’t know when Dean had managed to turn this around on him, but Sam was shaking, his orgasm just out of his reach as he rutted against Dean, his hips still moving frantically.  “Dean.  Dean, I need-”   
  
“I know.  I know what you need Sammy.”  He let go of Sam’s shoulders and dropped his hands to Sam’s ass, squeezing hard on Sam’s next grind.  “Come for me.”  He watched as Sam threw  his head back while his whole body went tense before he could feel the warm wetness seeping from Sam’s jeans into his.     
  
Sam planted both of his hands on the other side of Dean’s head, his arms shaking with the effort to keep him upright.  Oh god.  How was he supposted to handle any of this?  His whole body felt like liquid and he just wanted to fall on top of Dean and melt into him.    
  
Dean sucked in a hard breath.  Sam was so gorgeous.  Hadn’t even managed to take off that ratty tank top that had started all of this.  His dick gave an angry pulse in his jeans, making him take another breath.    
  
“You didn’t come, did you?”  Sam whispered, still staring down at Dean.  He could feel the ridge of Dean’s hard cock against his hip and gave a slow rock, smirking when Dean groaned loudly.  “Let me take care of you Dean.”    
  
“Got any plans for how?”  Dean felt the words escape before he wanted them to and groaned.  Fuck, what was he thinking?  They couldn’t keep doing this.  He should walk away now.  
  
Sam stretched and leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “Want to taste you Dean.  Suck you down nice and deep, have you come in my mouth.”    
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Sam chuckled.  “Maybe next time.  After a shower.”  He shifted and pulled himself off of Dean, glancing down at the wet patch on his jeans.  “After an immediate shower.”  He pushed Dean’s shirt up and admired the golden skin spread out in front of him.  “Gorgeous.”  Sam pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s stomach, watching it contract.    
  
“Sam, are you sure-”  
  
“Dean, you just made me come in my pants like a teenager.  Stop asking me if I’m sure.  I’m sure.  I want to blow you.”  Sam growled, fumbling with the button on Dean’s jeans before finally getting them open, tugging them and Dean’s boxer briefs down to reveal his prize.  “Fuck.  You’re gorgeous.”    
  
Dean flushed and covered his face with a hand.  Sam was looking at him as though he was something to be devoured.  Not that he minded, but at the same time, he wanted this to last so he could savor it.  Lots of savoring to be had.  “Get on with it then.  Make it good.”    
  
Sam laughed, full and hard.  “Oh Dean.  Like I would do anything else.”  He leaned down and pressed his face to Dean’s hipbone, avoiding the area that Dean wanted touched the most.  “Come on.  Ask for it.  Tell me what you want.”    
  
“You suggested this in the first place!” Dean said, raising an eyebrow down at his brother.    
  
“So?  Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna hear you say it.”    
  
“Right.”  Dean looked up at Sam.  “Suck me.  Want your mouth.”    
  
Sam smiled.  “My pleasure.”  He said.  He paused for a moment to decide exactly what he wanted to do first before he licked across Dean’s tip, tasting him.  “Mm.  Good.”    
  
Dean groaned again, forcing his hips down and against the ground.  He would not choke Sam.  Who was, oh fuck, sucking him down like he was a lollipop.  “Sam!”  
  
Sam let Dean slip from his lips and smirked up at him.  “Love the sound of you shouting my name.  I’ll have to work to make sure I hear it again.”    
  
Dean sank his fingers into Sam’s long hair and tugged his mouth closer again.  Now that he’d had a feel, he never wanted Sam to stop.  This was going to be a serious problem.  Then all he could feel was tight, hot heat.  He bit his lip before Sam’s name escaped again, a low grunt making it out between his teeth.    
  
He’d known that Dean would taste delicious.  There was something about seeing his brother squirm under him like this that he could see every day for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.  He sucked in as much of Dean as he could, wrapping his hand around the base, covering what he couldn’t with his mouth.    
  
“Fuck!”  Dean swore as Sam’s hand suddenly entered the mix.  He hadn’t counted on this.  Sam’s hands were huge, easily taking up the space that his mouth couldn’t.  It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, Sam’s mouth and hands together, working him over.  There was no way he’d be able to last at this rate.  
  
Sam pulled back and licked Dean slowly from base to tip, pressing his tongue against the bundle of nerves just under the head.  “God Dean, I could suck you for hours.  So good.”  He trailed his hands up Dean’s thighs, tugging his jeans down further.  “Lemme, I wanna...”  Sam said, his voice trailing off.  Dean was so beautiful like this, flushed, with his pupils swallowing the bright green of his eyes.    
  
Dean shivered, tugging hard on Sam’s hair when those hands suddenly left his dick to grip his thighs and tease along his balls.  Fuck, how was his little brother so good at this.  He bit down another moan and bucked his hips up in a silent demand for more.    
  
“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll take care of you.  I did promise after all.”  Sam smirked and pulled every trick he could remember ever having received before as he swallowed Dean.  He fluttered his tongue up the vein and heard Dean shout his name again  Perfect.    
  
“Fuck Sammy, not gonna be long if you keep that shit up.”  Dean panted, biting down on his lip and groaning.  Damnit, Sam was determined to make him lose it as quickly as possible.    
  
Sam pulled away from Dean again for a brief moment.  “Good.”  He said, leaning down to suck at just the head.  He rolled Deans balls in his hand, cupping them gently, savoring the groan that got him.  Sam reached back further and pressed a finger against Dean’s perineum, watching him choke off another shout.  Perfect.    
  
Dean looked down again, sparing a brief moment to admire the sight of Sam’s lips, red, slick and stretched around his dick before he lost it, his whole back bending as he came.  His orgasm washed over him like a fucking tidal wave before he sank back to the ground, his whole body feeling drained.    
  
Sam managed to swallow most of Dean’s come, making a mental note to tease him about the lack of warning later before he pulled away with an obscene ‘pop’ and sat back to admire his handiwork.  Dean lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling slowly, all of his limbs relaxed and languid.  God he was beautiful.    
  
Dean managed to sit up after a long couple of moment and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “You mentioned something about a shower?”

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
